


Shipping Wars

by i_Puddin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kim Taehyung mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_Puddin/pseuds/i_Puddin
Summary: Twelve secretly homosexual men discuss shipping wars.





	Shipping Wars

"You know who would make a good couple? Baekhyun and Taehyung."

Baekhyun promptly spit out the sip of soda he had been sipping down, and Chanyeol wrinkled his nose at the drink that went all over his face.

Several members were surprised that he didn’t throw a fit at the unsanitary liquid that came from the vocal line’s mouth.

Sehun cracked a wave of loud laughter at the direct angle when he witnessed the unfortunate scene.

Suho blinked and swiftly rolled his eyes, he handed the taller man a clean napkin. It had begun. The meaningless conversations that only Chen can produce in his professional troll mind.

“No. No, no, no.” Luhan shook his head. “It’s just weird.”

“What do you mean it’s weird?” Chen frowned. “Have you seen the way they look at each other when Bangtan made their first win? How Baekhyun actually gave him flowers to congratulate him?”

“Exactly! He never gives us flowers! Gladiolus, to be precise!” Sehun broke into a smile when Baekhyun widen his eyes.

“I did not give him that!” Baekhyun objected quickly.

Chen smirked cockily. “You’re denying. It’s the first step to a lie.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “How do you even know what it was?”

The maknae shrugged. “It was on Discovery Channel.”

“Oh!” Kai exclaimed excitedly, his eyes glued onto his cell device. “It means first love at sight!”

“What!” the victim of this particular conversion spoke out. “I gave it to him with the meaning for the strength of a character!”

“So, you don’t deny the fact that you also have the intention of confessing it was your first love at sight?”

“What— _hell no!”_

Everyone became silent as he blurted out explanation. The air was filled with nothing but Kai’s finger furiously typing on his cell phone with Google as his search engine.

“Uh … how did you even know the meaning of the flowers anyway.” Tao tilted his head back at a sudden thought impaled him.

Baekhyun mumbled incoherently.

“What?” Chen cupped his ear with an extremely satisfied grin on his handsome face.

“I took Floral Arrangement class in high school, okay. My mother made me take it.”

All anyone could hear was Sehun and Chanyeol’s obnoxious laughing and Chen’s abusive relationship with the table and his hand.

“Actually—” Luhan twirled his straw in his fingers innocently, if not for the wicked smile adored on his feminine features. “I always thought Kai and D.O made a nice pair.”

Kai cringed harshly while D.O sent an unimpressed expression.

“I wouldn’t even know they had so much chemistry if the fans didn’t point it out.” Luhan sent a wicked smirk to the new victims.

“Guys.” D.O began warningly.

Luhan looked offensive, “What? You have to admit it, it’s hot.”

Kai snarled. “You think _what?”_

“You know what else is hot? Umin-hyung and Luhan-hyung.”

Luhan immediately stopped his laughter at Kai’s expense and turned to Sehun. It was Chen’s chance to shriek a laughter.

“Don’t think we don’t see your sneaky hands, hyung. It’s always on his butt.” Chanyeol wiggled his suggestive fingers.

“Yeah, for support!”

“Oh sure.” sarcastically, Chen snorted.

"Please don’t involve me in this." Xiumin mumbled, his hand gripping the remote.

Kris groaned, obviously just woken up from his nap. “I have always preferred Tao and Sehun.”

“Hey!” suddenly being in the spotlight, Tao groaned tiredly.

Sehun shuddered.

“I vote Baekhyun and Chanyeol!” Suho, feeling the need to join in, happily exclaimed his position.

Baekhyun winced, and Chanyeol look disgusted.

“Why are we back with me again!” Baekhyun questioned.

Chen chuckled. “Because you always pick on every member, it’s revenge.”

“Like you don’t!”

“Chen and Forever Alone!”

Sehun jumped at Luhan’s blunt comment.

“No, no, no. No cool, guys.” Chen shook his head, his eyes showed his belief.

Baekhyun let his eyes land on every single one of the members in the room, some ignored their conversation and was too busy watching Criminal Minds to pay attention. His eyes light up instantly when his view landed on a particular attractive man on the couch.

“Lay-hyung and everyone. Hands down.”

No one objected.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that lol.


End file.
